


Asking for Help

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Talking dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: A half daedra looks for some assistance from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Vicente Valtieri, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Vicente Valtieri/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794571
Kudos: 2





	Asking for Help

The young girl crossed her arms, tilting her head a little, watching the two vampires at the camp. Her eyes followed the man as he stirred the pot of soup he was making then her eyes followed the woman as she counted their potions.

At the side of the girl, three elves, and a dog stood by her side. Vinan, an Altmer, looked at her with his normal sad eyes. Sovira, a Dunmer, glanced at Vinan then back at the camp. Nirnlin, a Bosmer, and Sugar, the dog, kept their eyes on the camp the whole time.

“Are you sure about this, Love?” Nirnlin asked in a soft voice.

The girl nodded as she looked up at him. “All of you, stay here. I’ll speak with them.”

The girl brushed her dress off and tugged her bandana up. She slowly made her way down to the camp. In her head, she went over everything that she could say. How does someone word this to begin with?

“Who are you?” A voice asked.

The girl looked up a little, realizing she was already at the camp. The voice was the man. Vicente Valtieri, a once member of the Dark Brotherhood. The woman looked up from the potions as she held a few of the bottles. Lisel, not only a previous member of the Dark Brotherhood but also was the Hero of Kvatch.

The girl cleared her throat, trying to find her words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually speaking, “My name is Gaxia-Lee. I will say I know this sounds unbelievable, but I’m from the future and I’ve come to ask for help.”

Lisel and Vicente looked at her for a while with a confused look before the two vampires looked at each other. The girl slowly opened her eyes a little wider, allowing the black to show more.

“In my time, there’s another Oblivion Crisis that’s going on. It started after the Thalmor took over all of Tamriel. I will be honest. In my time, I’m a Daedric Prince. Daedric Prince of Parties and Chaos, actually,” the girl explained.

“I, of course, mean no harm. I prefer Mundus over Oblivion, though I was raised in the Myriad Realms of Revelry. I like mortals, and I don’t want them to be destroyed.”

The girl sighed, pushing some hair out of her face. “Actually, Miss Lisel, you keep an eye on your grandchild, correct?”

Lisel jumped a little, startled by the fact she was addressed by name. “Um… it’s great-grandchild now. She doesn’t know me, and my granddaughter is dead.”

Gaxia-Lee nodded a little. “Well, allow me to give a proper introduction. As I said, my name is Gaxia-Lee, last name is Guevenne. My father is Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery. My mother is a woman named Dagga-Lile Stormcloak, your great-grandchild. I am here to ask for your help.”

Vicente looked over at his wife as Lisel stared at the girl, right into her dark colored eyes. Lisel looked away for a second before sighing and looking back. She nodded.

“What do you need help with?”

“To get Septim back on the throne of the Empire and to get the Empire under the protection of Akatosh.”


End file.
